


Missing You

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Genderflux Loki, M/M, Misgendering, Parent Stephen Strange, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki, Protective brothers, Self-Harm, Song fic, Stupid Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, ish, its an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: “Why did you call her Springs brother?”Rylee’s world stopped for a second. They looked down trying to pretend that they weren’t misgendered.Or: Thor misgenders Rylee (accidentally)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Original Character(s) & Loki, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song Missing You by All Time Low
> 
> (Lyrics are in italics at the end)

Thor and Loki have returned from their trip to Asgard. It has been 6 weeks since they left. The whole tower was excited to see them. 

The tower had gathered in the common room waiting for the gods. Anticipation coursing through the room. 

Thor became really close to Banner and Tony over time. His playful and clueless energy fits well with the other two. They greeted the god with a large group hug. 

Loki, on the other hand, became really close to Peter, Harley and Rylee. Loki only truly being 18 like Harley had caused the group to bond. But he was closest to Rylee. 

They were able to comfort each other in a way the rest couldn’t. Maybe it was because Rylee is nonbinary and Loki is genderflux or maybe they had similar pasts. What they do know is the two are inseparable. 

“Loki!!”

Rylee ran and threw their hands around them. 

“Hello Springs.” 

“How do you even—“ Loki had been gone for two weeks when they gained the nickname. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t call me that.” He chuckled at that. 

“Why did you call her Springs brother?”

Rylee’s world stopped for a second. They looked down trying to pretend that they weren’t misgendered. Pretending that the sentence wasn’t going through their head like a broken vinyl. 

Loki felt their mood change instantly. They hugged them a little tighter. 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand. He had become very close to Rylee and didn’t want to act irrationally. Anger was also bubbling throughout him. 

Peter and Harley looked over at their youngest sibling and then at their parents. 

“They, their nickname is Springs.” Stephen cut in quickly after seeing their face drop. 

“Why do you call her Springs though? It's not close to her name Rylee.” 

They felt their world crumble. Tears pooled in their eyes. Their grip on Loki slowly fell. 

Peter looked over at his parents again. Before Stephen could interject again Rylee ran out of the room so fast the floor was warm. 

Harley went running after them but Loki stopped him. 

“I’ll go. Please educate my brother.”

Loki went after Rylee. 

“Is she alright. Is something wrong?”

Bucky mumbled something condescending and Steve nudged him and looked at him with the disappointing eyebrows. 

“Rylee’s not a girl.” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. “They are nonbinary and use they/them pronouns.” 

“You misgendered them.” Bucky cut Stephen off. Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly telling him it’s okay. 

“Oh. I am deeply sorry. I will make sure to apologize to them when I see them again.” 

“I’ll go get their binder.” Bucky went to get their extra binder. (Rylee didn’t always bind their chest but they always did after they were misgendered.) 

—

Rylee locked the door behind them and searched for their special writing utensil. 

_ Her her her her her _

It replayed in their head. It had been a long time since they were misgendered. Every time it happened the urge came back. 

5 months clean. All down the drain as they started to draw thin red lines on the inside of their wrist. 

They sighed content. 

The lines almost made their soul feel at peace. Like everything in that moment was okay and perfectly fine. 

“Darling let me in please.” It was Loki. 

Well almost everything, “Go away Lokes.” 

“You know I will walk through this door if you do not let me in.”

“Fine come in, there is no point in hiding it now.” They knew they couldn’t hide them from Clint and Nat. They knew all too well. Clint especially. They had also become closer to the archer after their first mission with the team. After that, they had always trained and sparred together. It was hard for him not to notice. 

Loki walked through the door as if it wasn’t even there. 

“Oh, Rylee. I heard you were doing so well.” 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I just needed to. I need to feel something.”

Loki grabbed the antiseptic and bandages and started to clean their wounds. 

His delicate hands floated over their raw skin. It made their stomach flutter. 

“I have to tell Stephen and Anthony.” 

“I know you do.”

Loki finished wrapping their arms and grabbed their hands. He searched their face for something that but couldn’t find anything. Rylee’s eyes glazed over and somewhat fogged. 

“Would you like my jumper so you can hide the bandages until you get to your parents.” Rylee nodded and Loki took off his jumper leaving him in his white undershirt and jeans. “Come one darling. Everything is going to be alright.”

Rylee puts his jumper on and walks back into the living room with him. 

The room had cleared out by now. The team was probably with Thor training and Tony had taken Peter and Harley down to the lab. Bucky and Strange were the only ones still upstairs. 

“Dr Strange.” He looked up at Loki’s remark. Rylee was standing behind them. Bucky stood up and walked over to them. 

“Hey Waters. I washed your binder for you in case you wanted it. The rest of the team is downstairs alright.” Rylee nodded and gave Bucky a hug before he started towards the stairs. 

Stephen raised an eyebrow at Loki. Rylee ran into His chest and hid their head in his chest. He kissed their forehead and looked back up at Loki pretending to not feel the growing wet spot on his shirt. 

Loki tapped his own wrist in reference to Rylee’s. Pain and worry crossed his face and he looked back down at Rylee only now noticing they were wearing Loki’s sweater. Loki started to walk towards the training room only looking back to see Strange situate the two of them onto the couch. 

“Rylee…”

“I felt cloudy and detached. I need to feel something. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. Let me see so I can heal what I can.” Rylee rolled up the sleeves of the jumper and removed the bandages Loki so careful wrapped their arm with. The lines were red and angry. They looked anywhere but their pseudo mother’s eyes. He healed what he could. Some scars were inevitable. At least it was better than before. 

_ “I heard that you’ve been self-medicating in the quiet of your room. Your sweet suburban tome and if you need a friend, I’ll help you stitch up your wounds.” _

Rylee took those words to heart curling into their mother’s chest. 

_ “Now don’t lose your fight kid. It only takes a little push to pull on through. With so much left to do, you’ll be missing out, and we'll be missing you.” _

“I love you, mum.”

“I love you too Rylee. I won’t ever let anything happen to you okay.” 

“Okay, mum. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Prompts are appreciated!


End file.
